The Homefront
by WolvesOfTwilight
Summary: Sergeant Edward Cullen is sullen, and angry after being released from active duty to reserves because of an injury in the field. On base you never expect to meet a single woman who isn't a widow. Enter, mysterious Bella Swan. A strong woman with a troubled past of her own, carrying the weight of raising her siblings along the way. (AH-AU)


**Hello everyone, chapters will get longer I just want to see if anyone is interested and go from there. The first few chapters have been written. Let me know if you're interested in more :)**

 **The Homefront**

 **chapter one**

* * *

"How you doing Cullen?" Bobby asked, packing my groceries away for me. The way the bread crushed its way to the bottom made me cringe. No one likes mushed bread.

"Fine." I mumbled. Trying to hurry along the old man I truly do think very fondly of.

"And how's your brother?"

I glanced up quickly gritting my teeth, "Which one?"

Bobby looked at me surprised. "Your real one. Not your in-law son."

"Oh those brothers. Didn't know if you were referring to the other marines out there in the field while I'm here buying a damn loaf of bread."

"Still angry then I see."

I smiled through gritted teeth again, "Thanks Mr. Buoloc." I grinned. Reaching out to shake his hand and giving enough money to cover my bill and then some in the process.

"Boy!" He yelled as I sprinted out of the store. I've known that old geezer since I could talk and he deserves each and every tip he gets. I chuckled, at the familiar sound of him yelling at me. That's happened since I could walk. "Edward!" The same voice screamed desperately, right as I saw some kid in a hood take off out of the store full speed.

I jerked my attention toward Old Man Buoloc. "That boy takes candy from in here every single day at first it was just a prank, but it's gotten old!" He grumbled, in frustration.

"I got it Sir."

I jumped in my single cab truck, cussing the fact that I chose a stick shift. I turned in the direction the boy took off in. It didn't take me long to find him, he had stopped running obviously not intimidated in the slightest by the old man. I jerked the truck alongside the dirt road. Not a rare site in South Carolina.

I stalked across the street. "Hey." I said in a deep voice I didn't know I had. Shit I sounded like my dad.

The boy jerked around, he stood about 6 foot. An inch or two shorter than me. He was also built. If I didn't have marine instincts and training he might be able to take me. He looked young though, like he was just growing into his body and figuring it out. His bright blue eyes startled me the way they pierced through me.

"What." He growled. Recovering from his initial shock of being caught and moving on to defensive.

I straightened my eyebrows out and put on my best poker face. I've dealed with plenty of sullen and grouchy soldiers, a 16 year old isn't exactly going to scare me.

"What's your name boy." I growled. '

"Bryce." He said without missing a beat. Most wouldn't catch the lie but I did easily. Picking up on the nervous shift in stance and determined face.

"Try again."

Shock hit his face. Good.

"Parker."

Seriously kid?

"Okay so we're going to do this the hard way." I sighed, I easily grabbed his arms and turned it behind his back before he could blink. If I moved it up too far it would break, but I obviously wasn't going to do that. A little fear would work just fine. "Alright kiddo so I can either let you go, and you can tell me what I want to know. Or, you can lie to me again and I'll have to dig through your pants to find your wallet. And please don't make me do the second, it's exhausting."

"OKAY, OKAY."

I immediately let him go, he fell from my grasp. Wiping the sides of his sleeve as if I made them dirty or something.

"Jaxon Swan. Jax."

I nodded, "And where you live Jaxon?" He scowled at my use of his full name.

"Couple blocks from here."

Ah, military brat. Now that surprised me. He has to have some balls for stealing with a daddy in the military. "And why don't you tell me why you're stealing?"

Jax shrugged.

"You get away with that at home?"

At the mention of home the teen squared his shoulders and looked me in the eye. "No sir." He mumbled, for the first time looking apologetic.

"Didn't think so. Alright kid, let's go home and talk to your folks then."

I reached out to grab the back of the kid neck but he scowled, "I'm not riding with you. You could be a rapist or something. And besides my parents are dead."

Not gonna lie that took me down a notch, "Gotta live with someone, kid." I quickly recovered.

"My sister right now. Come on man you don't have to take me home. I'm sorry okay? I'll even tell old Bobby that! And I won't do it again, just don't tell my sister. She's got enough going on!"

"Should have thought of that before you stole. And don't worry I'm not interested in your little scawny ass."

I pushed him toward the passenger side of the truck. He scowled but opened the door and climbed in. "Dude." He mumbled looking around. "You know how to clean?"

"Nope."

For the first time I really glanced the kid over. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, and nikes. With a shirt that had a school logo on it. Typical boy in the summer. His shoulders had a dark tan to them, dark as fair skin could be. His brown hair paired with his blue eyes. I'm sure he's quite a heartbreaker with the ladies. I couldn't help but notice his body type would be perfect for a marine. Strong but not too strong. Tall but not too tall. Looked to be fast.

"Alright which way."

"Straight, end of market and Haysville steet." Jax mumbled. "Really it's really nice of you for the ride home, but it's completely unnecessary."

I snorted, "You aren't getting out of this kid."

He sighed, banging his head against the back of the seat.

The short ride to his house was silent. He squirmed around in his seat.

He pointed in the direction of a nice sized house, like really nice sized. One of the biggest on base besides my own parents. So the kid isn't hungry that's for sure. That made me angry for the first time.

"I'm not a snob if that's what you're thinking."

I didn't answer the kid, and instead pulled into the long driveway. You could see the house from the road but the driveway was nice and long, secluded even. Back surrounded by woods.

Pulling down the long driveway, I'm guessing you could hear the soft rumble of my truck because a young women appeared out of the door, a small boy probably about 9, and a little tiny girl probably about 4 in tow.

This must be the sister.

As my truck got closer I couldn't stop my jaw from dearly dropping. She was incredibly gorgeous. Tiny figure, but not near as small as my sister Alice. However, way tinier than most women. Her long brown hair blew back in the wind as she hushed the boy from speaking. Obviously inquiring about his brother.

I came to a stop and noticed the beauty cross her arms not taking her eyes off of Jax for a second. "Hello," she mumbled politely as she approached not giving me a second glance. Jax wouldn't even look at her.

"Hi," I returned clearing my throat so I didn't choke over how dry it was.

For the first time she took her eyes off Jax and instead focused on me. She seemed surprised, and untucked her hair from behind her ear a soft blush appearing on her cheeks. "Hello." She whispered again, this time more angelically.

Damn.

"Bells you already said that," The young boy whined, "What did Jax do!?" The younger brother asked excitedly, obviously wanting nothing more than to see his brother in trouble.

"Nash." "Bells" as he said it warned in a tone only a mother can muster, she's obviously much more than a sister to these boys.

She turned her attention on me, "I'm Bella Swan," She extended her hand and I tried not to squeeze it too hard and instead went jelly arm. Idiot. "I would say nice to meet you, but I guess not under these circumstances. What did my little brother do?"

"Edward Cullen," I returned quickly, "How about he tells you himself?" I would like to say I did it for him to make him a better man or something like that but instead I honestly just wanted the attention off myself. This girl was making me sweat.

We both turned our attention on Jax who had remained silent through the whole exchange, "Bella I'm sorry."

"Um hmm, what is it you're sorry for Jaxon?"

"Stealing," He mumbled under his breath too low for anyone that didn't know yet, to hear.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow. Shit does she have super hearing how'd she hear that?

Jax squared his shoulders and stood upright. Wow, someone in the family is in the military. Only military brats know how to stand at attention like that. "I stole, ma'am."

Bella's eyes squinted so hard I couldn't even see her eyes anymore. "Upstairs. Now." Jax didn't have to be told twice, he hightailed it up the door without looking at any of us.

"Nash, take Everleigh and go to the playroom or the living room."

Nash glanced at me then back at Bella "Yes, Ma'am." He said doing as she said. He looked a lot like Jax but with Bella's familiar brown eyes. I'm kind of ashamed to admit I didn't get a look at the small girl. She had been silent, and I was more focused on controlling my breathing.

"I am so sorry. Jax is a good kid, he really is. He's just been out of sorts lately. My father died about two years ago, moms never really been in the picture, and my older brother is a marine. My older brother held us together but he just got deployed, none of the kids are taking it that well." She spluttered almost nervously.

"I'm sure he is, I can see it in him." Bullshit Cullen, until 5 seconds ago you thought he was an ungrateful little brat deserving of nothing but juvenile detention.

Bella smiled, "He really is." She grinned, almost like she was reading my mind.

Almost as fast as the lighthearted Bella had appeared it disappeared, "So what did my brother take from you?"

"Uh, it wasn't from me. It was from Bobby Buoloc down at the store."

"Again?" Bella asked in exasperation.

"That's the second time this month he's done something to the poor old man!"

I smiled sympathetically, "Bobby said it's been happening all week."

Embarrassment and horror crossed Bella's face. "I'm failing." She whispered more to herself than to me. She looked heartbroken.

"Hey, you aren't failing." I said strongly.

"You don't know me Edward if I'm failing or not, you wouldn't know."

"Hey," I said fighting the urge to grab her face to make her look up at me. "You have 3 healthy kids in there, they all seem pretty respectful, and the oldest is a teenager he's bond to find trouble. You're okay Bella. So are they. I don't know many sisters who would put their life on hold like you have for them."

Bella looked up at me, her shoulders raised at my compliment. "Well, I guess I'll ground him again, and I will pay for whatever he took."

"I have a better idea." I smirked.

Edward what the hell are you about to do. You don't have any kids or know what to do with kids.

Oh well how hard can they be, you train soldiers. "How about I find some work for him, I own a car shop. Cullen's repair shop? The only one on base or around here. I could use the extra help and he could work until he paid off the stuff he's taken. I'll get an estimate from Bobby. And he'll only make about 2 dollars an hour. So he can learn his lesson. Sound fair?"

Bella's eyes lit up, "Sounds incredible. He needs something to teach him responsibility."

Bella went to yell for him but I stopped her, "Wait how old is he? I've just been assuming 16?"

Bella giggled, "Yeah he gets that a lot. No he just turned 14. He's definitely had to grow up early and I suppose it shows."

14? I had long arms and too long legs, and was skinny as a pole at 14. Growing up early or not this boy is blessed.

"Jaxon!" Bella screamed, opening the door.

She glanced at me, "Oh yeah, um how about you come in." She gestured toward the house. She's awkward and I love it.

The inside of the house was Incredible. I followed Bella through the kitchen and into the arch between the kitchen and living room. The stairs overlook the living room but also face down to see the main front door. I like how they weren't made off to the side and instead were like a balcony over the living room.

Clunk! Clunk! Clunk!

Jax came trompling down the stairs. He came to stand in front of us, standing at attention.

"Jaxon, you will work at Mr. Cullen's shop long enough to get your bills paid off, including the window you broke in anger when you punched it," Bella glanced at me nervously, she hadn't checked with me first and was confirming that it was okay.

I nodded quickly

"2 dollars an hour, you will have to work a schedule out when Mr. Cullen is available to take you."

"Bella!" Jax whined in response.

"Jaxon." Bella returned, daring him to challenge her.

"Yes Ma'am." He mumbled sullenly.

He looked at me, "When you want me there warden."

Bella looked ready to jump on him but I laughed in order to save him, I knew he was joking and she looked relieved when I laughed, "Edward, would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked quickly.

Yes angel I will stay as long as you will allow

"To talk about all the details?"

Oh yeah because I just hired your kid brother not because you want to get to know me, my bad.

"Of course."

Bella's eyes lit up, "I'll go start supper then, make yourself at home."

As soon as she was gone the other two kids came trampling down the stairs. For the first time I got a good look at all 3 kids. One thing I hadn't noted about Jax at first was his military styled haircut, probably because I'm so used to it.

Nash however had shaggy hair and it was a much lighter color than Bella's or Jax's. It was as light as brunette hair could be, with dark brown eyes. He also looks tall, and stalky. Much like Jax.

When I finally focused on the littest of the bunch I couldn't help but melt. She had the same piercing blue eyes as Jax. Almost clear. Her hair is darker than the rest, and her skin is nearly porcelain white. With bright eyes, and dark hair she's easily the most gorgeous child I have ever come across, and I have nieces and nephews!

She also, like Bella is a tiny little thing. If I had to guess I would say she's only 2 based on size.

Suddenly I was dazed out of my state when dark brown eyes were staring up at me, "Mr. Cullen! What did my brother do?"

"Shut up Nash." Jax growled from his new spot on the couch.

"Nope." Nash grinned, "Come on Mr. Cullen I'm the good one you can tell me."

"I'm the good one!" The littlest protested. Her little voice sounded bell like, like her gorgeous sister.

"Oh shut up Ever." Nash rolled his eyes.

"Leave her alone, Nash." Jax warned.

"Yeah lemme lone'!" Ever yelled.

I glanced away from the children and looked through the arch into the kitchen, Bella was swaying to whatever song was playing. Her beat was terribly un rhythmic. I smiled watching her dance. She turned around suddenly before I could avert my attention and her eyes met mine. She bit her lip nervously and blushed, god I wanted to bite that lip myself.

She smiled a genuine smile before opening the fridge quickly hiding herself behind it.

What in the world have I gotten myself into?

 **review please**


End file.
